There are various devices that operate to lift individuals or objects from one level or location to another level or location. An example of such a device is an elevator, which typically operates within a dedicated elevator shaft to transport people and objects between different floors of a building. Another example of such a device is an escalator. An escalator typically has a moving platform that forms a moving stairway structure to advance passengers from one floor to another floor of a building. While such devices are useful in certain contexts, they are not practical in other contexts. There is a need for a lift apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.